1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting of image processing operations for an image processing apparatus such as a copier, facsimile machine, and a scanner, and more particularly pertains to an image processing operation setting for an image processing system in which one or more terminal devices, such as a personal computer, work station, sever and the like, are connected with one or more image processing apparatus to communicate each other through a network. The invention also relates to an image processing device and a program product for the image processing operation setting to be used in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the image processing apparatus such as a copier, facsimile machine and scanner, is provided with high and rich functions which complicate setting operations for setting image processing operations executed by the image processing apparatus. Such setting operations are generally different with the manufactures, types and kinds of the image processing apparatus. The difference of the setting operations are not only in the process of the operations but in the names of the operations with different apparatus. For example, as to an operation to copy a plurality of images read from a plurality of originals on a single copy paper with the images being contracted, a type of a copier calls that operation as a collective or gathering copy while the other copier call it as two-in-one or four-in one copy, or layout copy, while such names are displayed on a predetermined display portion.
Also, recent development of computer technology improved network system including the image processing apparatus, and widely used are image processing systems in which an image processing apparatus is interconnected with one or more information processing devices such as personal computers, work stations, and a server, and with one or more other image processing devices to communicate with one another. In such image processing systems, it often occurs that different types of image processing apparatus are connected in the system.
However, as mentioned above, the recent image processing apparatus become complicated in their manipulation, and different apparatus require different manner of manipulation, and it takes much time for a user to be accustomed with the manner of the manipulation of each apparatus.
If a plurality of different types of image processing apparatus are introduced, it will be more difficult for the user to be accustomed with the operations of the apparatus since he or she has to learn the manner of the complicated operations for each apparatus.